


Unconciousness by Silva_13 [Podfic]

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: Raffle Prizes [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Podfic of Silva_13's amazing Drabble for the Prompt: "Drifting in and out of unconsciousness"
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: Raffle Prizes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687792
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Unconciousness by Silva_13 [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silva_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silva_13/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Odds and Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897650) by [Silva_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silva_13/pseuds/Silva_13). 



**Story:** [Unconsciousness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897650/chapters/57455119)

**Author:** [Silva_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silva_13/pseuds/Silva_13)

**Length:** 5 minutes

 **Download or Stream:** [MP4/5.3MB](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Yy94pwZVDq9AGqpDtbLtG1DaKHpVgsjy)


End file.
